


ladyblog, live

by faerietell (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blogging, F/F, F/M, Identity Reveal, OTP Feels, Texting, Twitter, help me, love square is real, my role model in life is alya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/faerietell
Summary: Ladyblog rose to Internet fame, telling the story of Parisian heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir.(ft. blog content, twitter wars, spam comments, and falling in love)[abandoned]





	1. origin story

( _september 4 th _)

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

im not Awake enough for this ughhhghghgjjgf

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

10 minutes into a new school and ur girl has a new bff and met the class ice queen brrrrrr

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

i got like 5 ppl’s twitters already school is going pretty good fam

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

im waiting for my superhero origin story any time now pls tick tock

 

 **ronmione 4ever** _@ronmione1011_

ALYA R U OK ????? @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

@ronmione1011 school isn’t that bad?

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

OH FUCK

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

OH MY GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

Okay #Paris has a legit supervillain it’s an enormous stone giant and appeared in Collège Françoise Dupont around 11 this morning!!!

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

so life truth: where there’s a supervillain there’s a superhero and im about to meet her #Stoneheart #ParisUnderPeril

 

**rose <3 ** _@roselovellant_

Is everyone okay!!!!! :00 @officialalya are you okay <33333

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

dw rose no casualties so far

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

oh fuck spoke too soon

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

#Stoneheart is at the soccer stadium and calling @kimeme OUT and not in a good way

 

**ordinary french girl** _@parisislife_

@officialalya thanks for keeping us updated!!! Boosting this girl right here to my followers for live updates of the #StoneheartSituation

 

**jake** _@foodfood15_

PS to my followers: @officialalya is better than the news check her out if you wanna keep up

 

**Larry** _@harrystyleslouis1333_

GUYS GUYS for my beautiful French followers, @officialalya is a great source for the ongoing situation of #Stoneheart & my heart goes out to y’all

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

@kimeme is alive and well guys!!!! Thanks for all the tweets of support and concern!!! BUT BIG NEWS

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

PARIS HAS A SUPERHERO IN TOWN WHAT DID I TELL Y’ALL VILLAIN = HERO

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

 

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

quality is shitty but the guy in leather just saved @kimeme with some not human moves and super cool fighting

 

**KIM!!!** _@kimeme_

ok id have been fucking fine ANYWAY ok id BET ON IT @officialalya

 

**alix kubdel** _@alixalex_

lol as if and no ONE WANTS TO TAKE UR STUPID BETS @kimeme

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

Theres another HERO ON THE STADIUM

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

WHAT IS SHE WAITING FOR

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ps im fiming all this QUALITY CONTENT and I’ll be uploading it tonight

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

SHE JOINED she moves way too fast for a pic but she’s in red spandex with dark spots over her mask AND COOL AF

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

HEROINE GOALS she just saved cat dude!!!!!!

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

cat dude just….. vanquished a goal post????? Why??? Idek????

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

and red girl summoned a wetsuit??? using some insane magic powers ya but what are these heroes even im so SHOOK

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

GUYS I JUST HELPED RED GIRL OKAY SHE TOLD ME TO TURN ON THE WATER AND I DID AND I HELPED DEFEAT A VILLAIN IM FANGIRLING SO HARD

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ok from what I get, this purple butterfly makes u become evil because it flew out of #Stoneheart and now the dude is fine

 

**DISNEY LUV** _@disneyxlv999_

BUT WHO WAS #STONEHEART @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

@disneyxlv999 im choosing not to reveal the identity of #Stoneheart to preserve his privacy – not his fault here guys

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

BUT SPEAKING OF IDENTITIES our Parisian heroes are LADYBUG and CHAT NOIR !!!! #ladybug #chatnoir lets get these TRENDING guys

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

girl u good? u kinda vanished on me there @marinettedc

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

Im good!!! xx Dw I just went home @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

VIDEOS ARE UP!!! @FRANCE24 @lemonde check out my live footage

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

GOOD NIGHT PARIS!!!! superhero or no i still got school tomorrow

 

**Nino** _@djninooo_

alya its 2 am @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

what are u trying to say dj boy huh huH @djninooo

 

 

( _september 5 th _)

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ok i wake up to a mess why am i not surprised

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

boosting the signal guys!!! Check out ladyblog.fr for more on #ladybug

 

**Nino** _@djninooo_

is that what u were doing @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

@djninooo maybe

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

Wishing u all the luck!! <3 @ivan123

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

@officialalya you need to sleep more!!!

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

i don’t see u mom-ing @djninooo but anyway DO U WANNA TELL TWITTER WHAT HAPPENED IN CLASS THIS MORNING OR WILL I

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

no thanks @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ok since my girl is so humble GUYS @marinettedc just tore into miss queen b & pretty boy when they tried to put 1 over her

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

SHES REAL QUEEN

 

**Nino** _@djninooo_

@marinettedc @officialalya dude’s actually really cool don’t judge yet

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

uh huh sure he is. and now ur going 2 tell me chloe is a misunderstood soul?? @djninooo

 

**team alya** _@alyacsupport_

IDK if im more into alya liveblogging her collège or ladybug !!! @officialalya totally following the ladyblog!!  #ladybug

 

**Ladybug love** _@ladybug1999_

IKR LIKE IM SUCH TRASH FOR BOTH OK @alyacsupport its like fandom within fandom #ladybug

 

**CHATTING NOIR** _@CHATno1r_

When did this become a fandom @ladybug1999

 

**Ladybug love** _@ladybug1999_

it was always a fandom @CHATno1r

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

Oh my god #STONEHEART IS BACK and he just kidnapped @chloeb and @mylenehappy !!!!! ladybug where are u???

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ok got some q’s about this & since ladyblog isn’t totally functional yet ill b on twitter before switching over after this

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

IM AT THE SCENE

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

fuck fuck fuck fucK

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

#STONEHEART just threw a caR AT ME but im ok ladybug saved me oh my god

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

so missed the end but summary: ladybug saved @chloeb and @mylenehappy and did this cleaning butterfly thing 1/2

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

the butterflies are akumas that apparently possess u and make u villains 2/2

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

IM SO MAD I MISSED EVERYTHING

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

@officialalya your safety comes first! I’m so glad ur okay <3

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ughhhh but i missed it @marinettedc

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

next time i guess

 

**Nino** _@djninooo_

dude go to bed @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

HOW DID U KNOW I WAS UP @djninooo

 

**Nino** _@djninooo_

Facebook @officialalya ladyblog can wait

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ugh fiIInnEEEee

 

 

( _september 5 th _)

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

more ladybug footage below!!! also an in-depth explanation

**Akuma Attacks 101**

_ladyblog.fr_

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

@marinettedc has reclaimed OUR SEATS we will reign from 2nd row left

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

it was no big deal!!! <3 @officialalya

 

**alix kubdel** _@alixalex_

@marinettedc @officialalya no lmao it was pretty legend i don’t think ive ever laughed so hard

 

**Nino** _@djninoo_

srsly mari give my boi adrien a chance???? @marinettedc

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

i’ll think about it?? @djninooo

 

**Nino** _@djninoo_

all i ask dude @marinettedc

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

“Take my hand, take my whole life, too, for I can’t help falling in love with you.” Elvis Presley

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

girl text me @marinettedc

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

i think i just witnessed the beginning of something beautiful yet terrible???

 

**rose <3 ** _@roselovellant_

ladybug & chatnoir? @officialalya

 

 **ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

well that too

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! MERRY CHRISTMAS <3 
> 
> this fic will basically be covering /alya/ covering every akuma victim - although the prologue was all twitter, from here on, it'll be a mix of media: literal ladyblog articles, comments on said articles, forum posts, tweets, texts, and yes, actual writing
> 
> lmk if there's anything you'd like to see - tis the season of giving after all! hmu at faerietell.tumblr.com


	2. le bulleur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ALYA CÉSAIRE @officialalya
> 
> ok my parents can be annoying (as much as i love them) BUT THIS IS TAKING IT TOO FAR WTF

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

happy bday to @AdrienAgreste !!!

 

**Adrien Agreste** _@adrienagreste_

Thank you, @officialalya! I’ll be wearing @GabrielAgreste ‘s fall line today. You can check out it out here: http://bit.ly/1bdDlXc.

 

 

//

 

 

 _CLASS SQUAD_ _GOALS_

Mon, 8:10 AM

 

**QUEEN ALYA**

wtf @adrienagreste

**Adrien A**

What???

**QUEEN ALYA**

Ur tweet???

**Adrien A**

Oh!!! Sorry, my PR runs that! Thanks for the birthday wish though, Alya!

**rose xxx**

OMG HAPPY BDAY ADRIEN (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

**N1no**

Happy bday again dude

**Max**

Happy Birthday, Adrien.

**KIMEME**

hbd

**mylene :)**

Happy bday!!!!!!!!

**Adrien A**

Thanks, everyone!

**QUEEN ALYA**

Boy u need a rl twitter

 

 

//

 

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

im honestly the best wingwoman in the world guys wait and see

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ok my parents can be annoying (as much as i love them) BUT THIS IS TAKING IT TOO FAR WTF

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

Everyone. Is. in. bubbles. In. the. SKY.

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

#Ladybug where are u??? also when will u make a twitter

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

ok quick interruption but im sneaking into a mansion to wingwoman am I the best or what

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

back 2 affairs, the #bubbler is dj’ing a bday party im at and when @ivan123 wasnt rlly rocking w it, put him into a bubble and into the sky NO1 IS SAFE

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

#LADYBUG and #CHATNOIR has crashed this partayyyy!!

 

 

//

 

 

**LADYBLOG**

 

 _OCT 19_ | THE BUBBLER BREACHES PARIS

[ _video footage attached_ ]

Today, citizens of Paris over the age of eighteen were captured by the akumatized Bubbler in, as the names suggests, bubblers. The bubbles were thick in density and impossible for the average human to break out of, and the heights were approximately thirty to forty feet in the sky – a fatal fall. With only children and teenagers left to fend for themselves, the city was in chaos.

The Bubbler chose teen model Adrien Agreste’s birthday party as his base. Soon, Ladybug and Chat Noir arrive, fighting the Bubbler. Angered, the Bubbler captured the Parisian heroes in a bubble, sending them off into the sky. However, our heroes quickly returned to fight…

_click article for full story_

 

 **99problems** says: id love more pvp details on the fight alya! the news is always shit with that

 

 **heroesvillainz** says: She attaches a video, so we don’t really need her to write it up though.

 

 **MaxRobotx** says: Great article, Alya! You’re certainly improving as a writer. I can see a steady trend of your capabilities extending as a media reporter.

 

 **Chatnoirsthebest** says: ok ur SO biased toward ladybug though. I’d like more details on Chat too please? Paris has TWO heroes

 

 **99problems** says: hold on this is clearly a LADYBUG blog it’s ok if she has focus on ladybug lol???

 

 **Harrypotter** says: let dobby free

 

 **fashionista** says: great article alya im so proud!!!!

 

 

//

 

 

 **Adrien:** Hey, are you okay?

 **Nino:** sure yeah why

 **Adrien:** You don’t remember anything… weird?

 **Nino:** idk man it’s all kind of… weird hard to explain

 **Nino:** but im fine

 **Adrien:** Thanks

 **Nino:** what?

 **Adrien:** The party. It was really cool of you.

 **Nino:** anything for a bro

 **Adrien:** Bro

 **Nino:** Bro

 

 

//

 

 

Marinette is content to watch the way the scarf drapes over him, casually thrown over his shoulders and around his neck. Sometimes she thinks she should have made it green, so it brings out those eyes, but he’s happy with this. Sometimes she made him. She dreamily rests her chin between her arms, watching the back of his head instead of the lecture.

“ _Psst_ , Adrien,” Alya says.

She panics. She isn’t ready for Adrien interaction without as much as a warning. She needs time to prepare ahead of time, rehearse. There isn’t any though, and Adrien turns around to look at Alya with a smile that sends her heart beating a thousand miles per hour.

She squeaks and buries her face in her arms.

“Yeah?”

It’s a little easier to only listen to him rather than actually having to look at him. “Give me your phone,” Alya demands.

“What?”

Nino snorts. “Don’t hand it over, dude. She’ll hack all your contacts.”

“Woah, when have I ever done that?”

“One word for you. Starts with a C, rhymes with baloney.”

Marinette grins into her hand. Now that had been her. Alya doesn’t give her away though. “Doesn’t count.”

“Hold on,” Adrien interrupts. “What for?”

“I’m making you a twitter.”

There’s a little more argument before it’s decided that Alya can, only under Nino’s supervision. She peeks out to find Alya tapping away at the phone, Nino peering over her shoulder. The history teacher drones on, oblivious to all this. Her eyes search out Adrien on instinct, and to her surprise, he’s looking right at her. When their eyes meet, he gives her a quick smile. She musters a smile back before feigning a yawn and burying her face before he sees the flush of red.

At least she can manage non-verbal communication with him.

“Done,” says Alya, handing it back. “And I’ve added me, Nino, and Marinette as start-ups.”

“I don’t really get the name – ”

“Don’t question me.”

Alya. Is. The. _Best._

 

 

//

 

 

Adrien Retweeted

**History in Memes** _@MemesOnHistory_

George Washington: Don't make political parties

Hamilton, Jefferson and Madison: DoNt mAKe PoLiTicAl parties

 

Adrien Retweeted

**Physics LOLs** _@physicsjokes101_

Proton: Electron, where the hell are you?

Electron: That’s tough… I could tell you where I probably am?

 

Adrien Retweeted

**Max** _@max01101011_

Parallel lines have so much in common. It’s a shame they’ll never meet.

 

**Adrien** _@AdrienScarf_

Math puns are a sine of a real problem.

 

**Nino** _@djninooo_

@AdrienScarf stop

 

**ALYA CÉSAIRE** _@officialalya_

Marinette says 2 stop before she substracts u from her life

 

 

//

 

 

 **beautiful perfect princess seamstress mari:** Why DID U TELL Him REFNWIJR I SAID THAT ALYA IT WAS BETWEEN US

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** the world deserved 2 hear it

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** mari r u ok???

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** marinette????????

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** omg Its HIS TWEET??

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** weak

 **beautiful perfect princess seamstress mari:** icant breathe

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** RESPOND

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** THIS IS UR CHANCE MARINETTE I STG

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:**  M AR I N ETT E

 **beautiful perfect princess seamstress mari:** what do I SAY

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** speak his language use a pun

 **beautiful perfect princess seamstress mari:** Gross

 **beautiful perfect princess seamstress mari:** Ok I guess for love

 

 

//

 

 

**Adrien** _@AdrienScarf_

Haha! Nice –one- @marinettedc

 

**marinette** _@marinettedc_

I’m with @djninooo and @officialalya two, @AdrienScarf

 

 

//

 

 

 **queen future investigative reporter alya:** holY FUCK I THINK CHAT NOIR JUST COMMENTED ON MY BLOG?????????

 **beautiful perfect princess seamstress mari:** how do you know it’s the real chat noir?

 ** **queen future investigative reporter alya:**** ok good point

 

 

//

 

 

 **ChattyNoir** says: What a purrfect picture of my lady.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the comments and feedback from last chapter was amazing so please keep on giving me your input! i really appreciate it.  
> notes on this one: as these will roughly follow episodes with interludes in between, spoilers kind of go without saying? i'll give warnings when we get to the most recent season though!!
> 
> so to address the media formatting - tweeting is pretty obvious. the nickname group one is actually a group me - my sister's in high school rn, and strangely enough, a lot of her classes has group.me's between them. it made total sense to me for the miraculous class squad so i figured why not. the says: are blog comments, and interactions between two characters with just name: is texts. their names are set according to pov - in this case, adrien and alya has set the names on their phone like that. alya changes them a lot but rn that's her theme. 
> 
> for tweets, i'd like to credit the memes used to actual memes that i stole ;D


End file.
